Express the decimal as a percent. $0.106$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.106 = \dfrac{10.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.106} = 10.6\%$ $10.6$ per hundred = $10.6$ per cent = $10.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.